<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>梦中情人 by SssS3s</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631744">梦中情人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SssS3s/pseuds/SssS3s'>SssS3s</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, V是变态, 剧情全是扯淡, 女体银手, 恶魔结局后日妄想, 男V, 负能量黑车</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SssS3s/pseuds/SssS3s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>V把强尼·银手的灵魂放进性偶的身体里。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Silverhand/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>梦中情人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don’t piss Heaven off<br/>We got Hell to pay<br/>-- Aerosmith’s Full Circle</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>附件</p>
<p>分离芯片1：V的日记</p>
<p>        2085年，我在病房醒来。</p>
<p>        随着生物技术的重大突破，找到合适的身体配型已经不再是难事。作为帮助过荒坂华子的回报，我得到一具全新的身体，够我一直活到老死。</p>
<p>        我去仙台见了竹村——我们现在成了同事。</p>
<p>        竹村带我吃了金枪鱼和牡蛎饭。食物很棒，可我有自己的心事。</p>
<p>        “我知道你的想法，V，你还没放弃那个恐怖分子。“竹村透过他的义眼看我。</p>
<p>        是啊，我拐弯抹角的试探当然瞒不住这位老朋友。</p>
<p>        竹村建议我直接去找公司的项目负责人。在他看来，公司一向通情达理，不会拒绝潜在的生意。他还说人格印迹的买卖其实早就在暗中流行开来，当然，在法律上还属于灰色地带。</p>
<p>        我郑重地和他告别。回到夜之城后，我给朋友们挨个打了电话：老维，米斯蒂，朱迪，帕南，瑞弗……克里。</p>
<p>        我没法假装发生在强尼身上的事情没发生过。我甚至不敢想如果我真的有机会找回强尼的芯片，克里又会说什么。</p>
<p>        我放下了手机。</p>
<p>        第二天我就去了“守护你的灵魂“项目中心。竹村果然比我更了解公司，负责人微笑着告诉我我的需求完全可以得到满足。当然，对于危险评级高的人格印迹，公司可能会采取一些安全措施。</p>
<p>        “不仅如此，我们还将提供世界上最先进的身体编辑和定制技术。”</p>
<p>        她带我来到一个3D投影仪面前。我看着那具栩栩如生的身体：头发，胡子，肌肉线条，泛着银色光芒的锁骨和左臂。</p>
<p>        需要我做什么来得到他？我问。</p>
<p>        她告诉我不用担心，对公司职员，公司一向提供最大限度的优惠和照顾。</p>
<p>        10天后是定制身体和芯片的交付日期。我来到项目中心，冰柜里躺着强尼·银手完美无瑕的躯体。在协议书上签字，我甚至能隔着玻璃亲自观看他们把芯片植入身体的过程。</p>
<p>        我的脸几乎贴着玻璃。强尼·银手会在这具身体里醒来，我可以重新见到他，像曾经那样。不，比曾经更好，我甚至可以触碰到他，可以吻他，可以告诉他——</p>
<p>        我心里清楚这不会发生。</p>
<p>        强尼会做什么？激动地抱住我说V，真高兴再次见到你？</p>
<p>        从我第一次走进荒坂手术室的那天起，我已经做了足够多的噩梦。如今那恐惧终于把魔爪伸进现实，连阳光和比阳光更亮的人造灯光都保护不了我了。它现在就站在我身后，我被笼罩在它庞大躯体的阴影里。</p>
<p>        抱歉，我对负责人说，我要再考虑一下。</p>
<p><br/>分离芯片2：V和强尼的对话</p>
<p>强尼：我……操，这是哪里？</p>
<p>V：你醒了。</p>
<p>强尼：V。</p>
<p>V：成功了！强尼，真的是你……</p>
<p>强尼：你在干什么？别碰我！</p>
<p>强尼：……</p>
<p>强尼：这他妈的是什么？</p>
<p>V：对不起，强尼……对不起……</p>
<p>强尼：（沉默）</p>
<p>强尼：终于，V，你变成了一个彻头彻尾的疯子。</p>
<p>强尼：看起来你和你的公司朋友们相处的不错，V。他们甚至给了你我的芯片，你把它塞进一个婊子的身体里。</p>
<p>强尼：还是说，这是什么新时代的黑超梦拍摄现场？我有没有跟你说过我遗憾之一是没能在活着的时候拍一部自己的色情片？你是什么许愿精灵吗？</p>
<p>V: 不，不是超梦。强尼，这是现实生活。我活着，你也是。</p>
<p>V：我现在为荒坂工作。</p>
<p>V：你没法想象，强尼，在他们删除你之后我过着怎样的日子。我想你，我想你，我没法忍受自己一个人。我用最先进的内分泌调节器，没有它我每晚都做噩梦。</p>
<p><br/>分离芯片3：V的日记</p>
<p>        我还是把他带回家了，当然，稍微修改了一下计划。</p>
<p>        他没有在自己的高科技身体里醒来。我给他找了一副更合适的，从扭扭街的义体医生那里：一具黑头发的，白人女性的身体。</p>
<p>事情进行的几乎算是顺利。哈哈，他坐在浴缸里，问我这是不是什么黑超梦拍摄现场，还问我他以前有没有告诉过我他想拍色情片。那一瞬间，我几乎以为曾经的那个强尼回来了。虽然他用女人的声音和我讲话，可我100%确信那里装着他的灵魂。</p>
<p>        我忍不住吻了他。他一动不动，像是被我吓到了，一两秒后才试着推开我。强尼的战斗技巧不是靠芯片速成的垃圾，可他的新身体上没有一个战斗义体。吻发展成一场格斗，我把他按在床上。</p>
<p>        帮帮我，强尼，帮帮我。</p>
<p>        我哀求他。</p>
<p>        他的犹豫出卖了他。我能看见他为了装出一副将我这个叛徒拒之门外的面孔做出的努力。像一扇铁门，他把它关上了，门背后是我们共同记忆。有毒的，能够融化原则，淹死理智的记忆。</p>
<p>        强尼当然不会放弃他的原则。他是个斗士，疯子，恐怖分子，与所有错误奋战到底。荒坂是个错误，所以他炸掉荒坂塔。</p>
<p>        可他有时也会放弃。</p>
<p>        在余烬的电梯里，我执着地相信和华子合作会解决一切问题。之后我晕倒了，强尼把我带到老维的诊所里。</p>
<p>他可以不这么做的，他可以控制我的身体到任何地方去。</p>
<p>        我把头贴在他的乳房上。他喘着气，甚至吐不出一句完整的咒骂来。</p>
<p>        我细碎的吻他，从乳头一路向下，肋骨，肚脐，小腹，大腿内侧。我抚摸他，嘴唇贴上他的阴蒂。</p>
<p>        他的肌肉绷紧了。我伸出舌头。</p>
<p>        强尼·银手睡过数不清的女人，可我确信这是他第一次被这样对待。</p>
<p>        他被我舔湿了，滑腻的液体从阴道口流出来，我顺势插进手指。</p>
<p><br/>分离芯片4：V和强尼的对话</p>
<p>V：你能用左手开枪。那自慰的时候呢？左手，还是右手？</p>
<p>强尼：滚。</p>
<p>V：你知道吗？现在那些亮晶晶的金属义体已经过时了。人们追求那些亲肤，柔软，没有痕迹的植入体。</p>
<p>V：我拖了很久才去升级自己的手部义体，因为那些坚硬的金属让让我想起你的左手，你张开手指时那微妙的机械声。</p>
<p>V：我一直想象被那只手握住，从根部一直到顶，是什么感觉。</p>
<p>强尼：操，V，你比我以为的更变态。</p>
<p>V：可能还不止。</p>
<p>V：强尼，那么久，你待在我的脑子里。你真的一点都不知道我对你的想法？</p>
<p>V：我睡了克里，强尼，嘲笑也好，调侃也罢，你居然没说一句话。操你的，强尼。</p>
<p>强尼：（沉默）</p>
<p>V：好吧，我承认提这些没有意义。</p>
<p>V：我后来让你失望透顶。</p>
<p><br/>分离芯片4：V的日记</p>
<p>        我用手指操他，用我装了义体的手操他装了义体的逼。这没什么，技术让我们更敏感，让我们更近距离地感受彼此——技术做的为数不多的好事。</p>
<p>        我的拇指留在外面，食指和中指插进那个罪恶的，不断漏出液体的源头，恶意地戳着它柔软的内壁——像是一种对它的淫荡的惩罚。像以前一样，我留着长指甲，涂着晶亮的红色指甲油，抽出手指时上面裹满透明色的液体。</p>
<p>        我又爬上去吻他。这次他没有反抗，也许是无暇反抗——他甚至支一条腿，把我的胯骨夹在他火热的大腿间。我的舌头伸进他的口腔，手指则开始加速拨动——我想起那些模糊的靴腿里强尼弹吉他的样子。他不是那种典型的，喜欢把琴挂的不能再低的性感吉他手。我更喜欢他抓起麦克风的时候，可惜，那场景估计再也见不到了。</p>
<p>        他现在长着一张陌生女人的脸。奇异的感觉。</p>
<p>        “妈的，V，你连在床上都没有一点悟性。你应该自己试试你那指甲抠在里面是什么感觉。”他断断续续地说，脸颊泛起一点雾似的红晕。</p>
<p>        我笑起来，吻住他的嘴。</p>
<p>        好，好，我说，那就不用手。</p>
<p>        我退到他的腿间，舔掉那些汁液，像舔花蜜，然后把舌尖伸进花蕊里，像一条小蛇。那感觉几乎像潜水，视觉，嗅觉，触觉，味觉，一并被蒙在这个人的味道里。脸颊两侧不常用到的肌肉开始酸痛，氧气越来越稀薄，我看见来自水面的光亮。再坚持一下，我对自己说，就差一点点了。</p>
<p>        操。</p>
<p>        他潮吹了，喷了我满脸的水，像条蹦跶的，银色的鱼。</p>
<p>        我抬起头，抹了抹脸。他到底不是鱼，只是个刚从水里捞出来的人，和我一样贪婪地呼吸着陆上的空气。</p>
<p>        “婊子。”我骑在他腰上，在他锁骨下方那块平坦的皮肤上蹭掉手上的液体。</p>
<p>        “满意了吗？”</p>
<p>        他只是闭上眼睛，胸口上下起伏着。</p>
<p><br/>分离芯片5：V和强尼的对话</p>
<p>V: 告诉我，强尼，在女人身体里高潮是什么感觉？</p>
<p>强尼：为什么不找个超梦自己试试？</p>
<p>强尼：我来告诉你。爽，很爽，可惜你让我感到恶心。</p>
<p>V：（沉默）</p>
<p>V：别这样，强尼。只是上床而已。</p>
<p>V：实际上，找回身体后我去过一次云顶。你应该猜得到发生了什么。我走进包间，看到你靠着墙等我。</p>
<p>V：就像你还在我该死的脑子里一样。</p>
<p>强尼：（沉默）</p>
<p>V：我完全没了兴致，甚至没等那个性偶开口。操他妈的性偶芯片。</p>
<p>强尼：这就是为什么你把我塞进一个性偶的身体里？</p>
<p>强尼：V，为了让他们同意把我带出来，你付了多少钱？还是说，打算多卖几年命？</p>
<p>强尼：没想到这么多年过去你还是这么爱当冤大头。你应该留在云顶的，也许他一开口你就改变主意了。反正你一直都喜欢这种骗人玩意儿。</p>
<p>V：你错了，强尼，我几乎什么都没做，就把你带了出来。时代变了，你在荒坂眼里早就算不上威胁。现在满大街都是芯片上的数字鬼魂，没人在乎你。</p>
<p>V：我其实有点后悔。他们本来给你准备了一副完美的身体。</p>
<p>V：当然，你现在的身体也很漂亮。我对它没意见。</p>
<p>强尼：我是不是该感谢你没那么做？</p>
<p>强尼：听着就让人想吐。</p>
<p>V：你不知道那时我有多恨你是个没有实体的鬼魂。</p>
<p>V：你的脸，你的声音，你肌肉线条，你的动作，你包裹在皮裤下的那双腿，或许还有你“令人印象深刻的老二”，希望你不是在开玩笑。</p>
<p>V：也许哪天我们可以一起去超梦俱乐部，玩点不一样的。</p>
<p>强尼：在那之前我会杀了自己的，或者杀了你，我保证。</p>
<p><br/>分离芯片5：V的日记</p>
<p>        然后我操了他，用我自己的鸡巴。他的腿缠在我腰上，我一点点把自己硬得可怕的器官挤进他的身体里，他那光滑的，完美的外阴。我从未想过我对他的性幻想会以这种形式实现。</p>
<p>        他太紧了，几乎让人难以出入，或许他还没学会该怎么做个女人。</p>
<p>        我抚摸他的大腿根，然后是腰和小腹，那美好的，柔和的曲线。然后亲他，嘴角，脖子，下颌骨。某一瞬间我们仿佛心意相通，他的迷茫透过肌肤传递到我的脑海里。</p>
<p>        放松，我说，暂时忘掉一切，好吗？</p>
<p>        他呼气，又像是在叹息，我听到什么东西破碎的声音。</p>
<p>        于是我们的夜晚真正开始了。我不再克制，仿佛要把我所有的感情都倾泻在他的身体里。强尼·银手躺在我身下，我们身体相连，我的阴茎被他夹紧。我把精液留在他的身体深处，弄脏他的小腹，胸和脸。我没法忘记他的颤抖，喘息，高潮时紧缩的内壁和求我时抑制不住的哭腔。</p>
<p>像潮湿的梦境。</p>
<p>        我不记得自己咬着他的耳垂说了多少傻话。我想你，我爱你，别丢下我，我只想射在你的身体里。</p>
<p>大概都是真话吧。</p>
<p><br/>分离芯片6：V的日记</p>
<p>        生活会逐渐向你揭露一些真相，比如对于开始时就很美好的东西，美好一般不会持续下去。</p>
<p>        我竟然感到厌烦了，速度快的超乎想象。妈的，在这发生之前，我从来没想过这也能腻。我是说强尼·银手，当然，还有性。</p>
<p>        他装着那套编写好程序的阴道，当然能让你爽。你爽到的时候，他会很容易地高潮，而且次次都喷水。当同样的事情发生太多次时那感觉像被愚弄了。像个尖叫鸡，塑料做的，你轻轻一捏，它就配合的发出分贝过高的尖叫。</p>
<p>        技术果然一件好事都没干过。</p>
<p>        事情不应该是这样的。他应该恨我才对，应该拒绝和我说话，或者对我破口大骂，在我摸他的时候起一身鸡皮疙瘩。</p>
<p>        而不是含着我的屌，像个第一次见到男朋友鸡巴的女高中生一样，笨拙地把口水蹭上自己的鼻子；在我在吻他的时候伸手揉我的裆；或是我抵在入口戏弄他，用龟头把我俩分泌的液体涂的到处都是的时候，抱着我求我操他。</p>
<p>        我承认这种时候他很漂亮。可你知道问题是什么吗？每到这种时候，我都得用自己的想象来提醒我这淫荡的女人就是强尼·银手，这种想象当然让我兴奋。但在我忘记这么做的时候，我甚至会以为我真的在和一个陌生女人同居，而他的灵魂已经趁我不注意时溜走，永远地消失了。</p>
<p>        我仔细检查了他的身体，怀疑那个扭扭街的义体医生动了手脚，或是芯片植入时出了问题，导致那个妓女的灵魂还有一部分残留在身体里。可结果总是一切正常，芯片和身体的适配状况良好，完美的能拿去做广告。</p>
<p>        我当然也怀疑过是我自己出了问题，毕竟被害妄想症在这个年代是堪比曾经的感冒的常见病。可我能怎么做呢？去看心理医生，说我把一个恐怖分子囚禁在性偶的身体里，把性偶囚禁在我家里，现在我怀疑他出了问题？</p>
<p>        问题爆发在一次我们做爱的时候，在床上——浴缸，餐桌，落地窗，阳台，能做的地方早就做了个遍。我越来越粗暴，而他表现的像个真正的婊子。</p>
<p>        我彻底失控了，掰着他的下巴问他为什么你不反抗？我背叛了你，做了公司的狗。你最恨公司狗，不是吗？你现在就在被狗操，我射在你脸上你都会伸舌头舔。还记得你做摇滚明星在后台草果的时候吗？记得罗格吗？记得荒坂塔吗？这些你都忘记了吗？</p>
<p>        他迷茫地看着我，像刚被人从睡梦中叫醒。</p>
<p>        什么？他说，像你自己说的，只是上床而已。你有根好屌，而我想找点乐子。</p>
<p>        还是说，你希望我抓起你放在床头的枪，抵在你的太阳穴上？V，那会让你兴奋吗？</p>
<p>        他说着，竟然真的去拿枪。那是我的前奏，深色涂装，装消音器之后的枪身修长的几乎不像把左轮。</p>
<p>        我听到保险栓的声音，冰冷的枪口抵在我的额头，正中央，而不是太阳穴。他的腿依然大张着，别扭的姿势让他持枪的手臂颤巍巍地抖。</p>
<p>        我战斗的本能迫使我对危险做出了快速处理，突触加速器一下推到极限，我的大脑甚至跟不上反应的速度。在那零点几秒里，他开火了，枪口被我打歪，在墙上留下一个枪眼，他脆弱的桡骨断裂在我手里。</p>
<p>        我没想到他真的会开枪。过了很久，愤怒和后怕才姗姗来迟地占据我的大脑。</p>
<p>        你知道最可怕的是什么吗？</p>
<p>        在他用枪指我的那一瞬间，藏在内心深处的另一个我仿佛第一次看见了救赎的曙光。我，至少是一部分的我，真心期待着，心甘情愿地，死在他的枪下。</p>
<p>         </p>
<p>分离芯片7：V的日记</p>
<p>        在那之后，我开始对强尼严加看管。当然，他用来开枪的是他该死的左手。</p>
<p>        我给他清理，上药，包扎。骨折现在已经不是什么要去看医生的大事。他正坐在桌子旁边，用他可怜的右手往嘴里送罐头。</p>
<p><br/>分离芯片8：V和强尼的对话</p>
<p>V：你真的想杀我？</p>
<p>强尼：不然呢？被你操的手抖到不小心按了扳机？</p>
<p>强尼：还是说你一直相信我他妈其实爱上了你？</p>
<p>V：（沉默）</p>
<p>V：好。</p>
<p>V：我一直爱你。</p>
<p>强尼：听听你自己说的屁话。</p>
<p>强尼：骗你的。</p>
<p>强尼：我是想往自己脑门上开一枪，没想到你他妈反应那么快。</p>
<p>V：（沉默）</p>
<p>V：我不知道。</p>
<p>V：知道为什么我没把你放回你自己的身体吗？因为我害怕，我知道一旦那样做了，我会永远失去你。</p>
<p>V：你就像鸟，漂亮的鸟，任性，强大，耀眼，身边永远围着一圈爱你的人。而我是个懦弱的，卑劣的叛徒，只能用折断你翅膀的方式逼你留下你，不告诉任何人这个秘密。</p>
<p>V：我背叛了你。刚见面的时候你说我帮你搞荒坂，你帮我活命。然后我去找荒坂华子求助，你像个病毒软件一样被删除了，我活下来，住在他妈的顶层公寓里。</p>
<p>强尼：背叛？那是你说的，我可没这么说过。</p>
<p>强尼：我累了。你还有什么要说的吗？</p>
<p>V：停！你怎么能……强尼，为什么？你怎么能不恨我？</p>
<p>强尼：哈哈，V，你把自己当成什么？爱情电视剧的女主角吗？</p>
<p>强尼：看着我，看着我的脸！你看到了什么？强尼·银手？扭扭街的性偶？</p>
<p>强尼：睁开眼睛吧！V，你应该看到你自己。</p>
<p>强尼：你总是说你爱我，好像我不爱你似的。我爱你，可这有让你好受哪怕一点点吗？</p>
<p>强尼：没人能救你，V，这里是你亲手建造的地狱。</p>
<p><br/>分离芯片9：V的日记</p>
<p>        为什么？为什么？</p>
<p>        他是错的，他当然是错的！从我们见到的第一面起，他就是个烦人的家伙，永远说个不停，好像大家都是傻逼，只有他懂似的。</p>
<p>        他太吵了。这个最简单的想法出现在我脑海里，下一秒，我已经把他的头提在手里了。</p>
<p>        我想起利琪·薇姿，那个全身植入体的女明星。</p>
<p>        我不认为自己做错了什么。公司给了我我要求的一切：新的生命，优渥的生活，稳定的工作，甚至重新见到强尼的机会。我只是想活下去而已，而强尼，这个早该烂在地里的死人，又有什么权利用他对公司的仇恨来惩罚我呢？连他的命都是我给的，我当然有权利把它收回来。</p>
<p>        我过着世界上最棒的生活。</p>
<p>        我快乐极了。</p>
<p><br/>分离芯片10：V和克里的消息记录</p>
<p>克里：嘿！V，听说你回到夜之城了。八年过去了，我依然打不通你的电话。总之，如果你能看到的话，回个消息，让我知道你还好，OK？哦，还有，替我向强尼问好。</p>
<p>V：我不好，克里，糟糕透了。</p>
<p>V：至于强尼，我杀了他。我杀了他两次。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>档案：瑞吉娜·琼斯和 [已加密] 的消息记录</p>
<p>[已加密]：我们来晚了，暴恐机动队处理了那个赛博精神病。视频在附件里，你想象不到，那个疯子拿着手枪，另一只手抱着一个女人的头。他公寓门口有荒坂员工的尸体，“守护你的灵魂”的项目特别小组，他们来找他，而他把他们都杀了，然后跑到街上攻击他看到的任何人，往车上丢手榴弹。妈的，你真该亲自来看看，小唐人街看起来像个堆满报废汽车的垃圾场。</p>
<p>瑞吉娜：愿他的和所有逝者的灵魂安息。他现在是荒坂的雇佣兵，但曾经为我工作过，那时我才刚开始对赛博精神病的研究，需要研究对象，所以他永远对那些病人手下留情。或许最早的时候失手杀过人，可自从他装了镇定弹后这种意外就再也没发生过。谁能想到事情会有这样的结果？轮到他的时候，却不再有人对他心存怜悯了。</p>
<p>瑞吉娜：对了，我让你去调查他的公寓，有什么线索吗？</p>
<p>[已加密]：那个被拧断脖子的女人的尸体还在那里，是个性偶，身上装着很老很老的植入体。有点奇怪，她脑后的插口是空的，也许芯片被人拿走了。</p>
<p>[已加密]：找到了一些分离芯片，在附件里。发生的事情很难说清楚。既然你认识他，我建议你亲自看看。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>